


The hills fill my heart (with the sound of music)

by will_p



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una settimana dopo l’Apocalisse Che Non Fu, Aziraphale si presenta a casa sua con un <i>cestino di vimini</i> - un vero cestino di vimini, con tanto di tovaglietta a quadri rossi e bianchi che spunta sbarazzina da sotto il coperchio del cestino, perché Lassù basano la loro intera <i>estetica</i> su Tutti Insieme Appassionatamente, non solo le loro scelte musicali - e un sorriso brillante, dicendo che è proprio la giornata perfetta per un picnic, vecchio mio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hills fill my heart (with the sound of music)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _comunione con la natura_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101647.html) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com).
> 
> Titolo @ _The Sound of Music_ (duh).

Una settimana dopo l’Apocalisse Che Non Fu, Aziraphale si presenta a casa sua con un _cestino di vimini_ \- un vero cestino di vimini, con tanto di tovaglietta a quadri rossi e bianchi che spunta sbarazzina da sotto il coperchio del cestino, perché Lassù basano la loro intera _estetica_ su Tutti Insieme Appassionatamente, non solo le loro scelte musicali - e un sorriso brillante, dicendo che è proprio la giornata perfetta per un picnic, vecchio mio.

Crowley si vergogna un po’ ad ammettere che non protesta nemmeno la metà del dovuto prima di essere trascinato alla volta di Hyde Park.

(È sempre stato poco reattivo appena sveglio, e Aziraphale gli è piombato in casa nel bel mezzo di un pisolino di quattro o cinque giorni. Hanno proprio maniere pessime, questi angeli.)

È, effettivamente, la giornata perfetta per un picnic. Il sole splende e in cielo c’è appena quel giusto di nuvole per spezzare la monotonia di un’infinita distesa di azzurro, gli uccellini cinguettano e le api ronzano di fiore in fiore e le risate cristalline dei bambini si spandono tra gli alberi verdeggianti, e probabilmente Julie Andrews è nascosta sotto qualche panchina in attesa del momento migliore per iniziare a saltellare cantando per tutto il parco.

È _primavera_ a _Londra_ , per l’amor di Qualcuno, e non c’è neanche un soffio di vento gelido nell’aria. Se non conoscesse così bene i tempi della burocrazia,¹ direbbe che ai piani Alti (e Bassi) si sono già organizzati per un _encore_ e questo è il primo segno della Seconda Apocalisse.

«Non è splendido?» dice Aziraphale, il cestino appeso a un gomito e Crowley appeso all’altro.

Crowley si preme meglio gli occhiali sul naso e sceglie saggiamente di non rispondere.

Alla fine si sistemano sotto un albero fronzuto in mezzo a un prato (dove _forse_ non si potrebbe mettere piede, ma chissà per quale motivo i vari cartelli di divieti del parco sembrano essere spariti nel nulla) sopra una morbida coperta (di _tartan_ , che Qualcuno lo aiuti) a disporre a terra i contenuti del magico cestino di vimini per dare a inizio al picnic.

Problema, immediatamente chiaro: Aziraphale non ha idea di come organizzare un picnic.

«C’è qualcosa che non sia alcol, qui dentro?»

Aziraphale ha preso bene la loro improvvisa disoccupazione, tutto sommato.

(Non che Crowley abbia _problemi_ con un pranzo liquido, sia chiaro, è che dormire gli mette sempre un certo appetito.)

«Ma certo, ci sono dei sandwich.»

Oh, ma certo. Chissà come aveva fatto a non vederli sotto i quindici thermos di tè e le dieci bottiglie di vino nascoste dalla tovaglia a quadri.

Sei sandwich, due fette di torta (al rum), tre bottiglie e quattro thermos (corretti) dopo, Crowley si rende conto di essersi sbagliato: Aziraphale sa _precisamente_ come organizzare un picnic. «A cosa dobbiamo tutta questa...» Agita vagamente una mano in un gesto che comprende il cielo, il prato, il _tartan_ , il cibo - e sbatte per sbaglio contro il naso di Aziraphale. L’angelo gli prende delicatamente il polso e gli appoggia la mano al petto, e Crowley ridacchia e sistema meglio la testa sulla sua coscia. (Si rifiuta di appoggiarsi sul _tartan_ , e poi Aziraphale è morbido.)

Aziraphale si sistema gli occhiali con la mano libera. (L’altra è finita tra i capelli di Crowley e gli sta massaggiando la testa da un po’. Non sa quando abbia iniziato ma sa quando ha voglia che smetta, ossia mai.) «Sembrava un peccato sprecare una giornata del genere,» dice, scrollando le spalle.

Crowley è sempre a favore di qualsiasi tipo di peccato, specialmente quando comporta il restare chiusi in casa a poltrire mentre di fuori risplende la bellezza del Creato, ma per una volta Aziraphale non ha tutti i torti. Mormora qualcosa che sembra dargli ragione ma che si perde in uno sbadiglio enorme, poi si gira su un fianco e preme il naso contro la pancia di Aziraphale, abbracciandogli un fianco.

C’è qualcosa di profondamente _giusto_ nello stare così, fermo e immobile, disteso al sole, mezzo arrotolato contro qualcosa di caldo e soffice e comodo. Sospira contento e sembra quasi un sibilo.

«Per favore, non addormentarti qui.»

«Sssssì, angelo.»

Chiuderà gli occhi solo per un attimo. Uno o due giorni al massimo, davvero.

 

 

¹ Modestia a parte, una delle sue migliori invenzioni.


End file.
